


What is the Exercise Equivalent of Carrying Around an Everett Gray?

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Carrying, Companionable Snark, Cute, Dating, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Jeremy and Pran are just hinted at, M/M, Sarcasm, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Nate wouldn't carry JB in a million years.He doesn't mind carrying Everett, though.
Relationships: Everett Gray/Nate Lawson, Jeremy King/Pran Taylor
Kudos: 2





	What is the Exercise Equivalent of Carrying Around an Everett Gray?

"Everett."

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me."

Everett smiles innocently at Nate, who raises his eyebrow even further. "What, can't a guy stare at his boyfriend?" he asks, in that innocent tone that Nate's pretty sure he learned from JB.

"Sure, but you're staring at me in the way that means you want me to do something," Nate says, flat and unimpressed. "So what is it? If you tell me now, I promise I'll only be a little mad that you asked."

Everett snorts at that, and Nate gives a little smirk of his own. "I was just thinking about JB's birthday party last week," Everett explains. "And how she knew right away you wouldn't carry her like Pran did."

"You want me to carry you."

"So I was- Wait, damn!" Everett catches himself and looks at Nate incredulously. "Was it that obvious?!"

"You were going to say that since you're my boyfriend, I should carry you, right?" Nate shrugs. "And you're not wrong, I guess. It's not because you're my boyfriend, though - there's plenty of stuff I'd do for you that I wouldn't for her, even if we weren't dating. Hell, even if I was dating _her_ , I'd still probably do more stuff for you."

"Is one of those things you'd do for me make out in our room? Because-"

"Everett."

"Right, we'll stick with the carrying thing," Everett says with a chuckle. Nate rolls his eyes, a light smirk tugging at his lips. "So, you'd do it, then?"

Nate shrugs. "Sure. Now?"

"You'll do it now?!"

"Did you not want me to?"

Everett sputters, obviously flustered. "I was just- Hypothetical! I wasn't..." He blushes deeply, looking down to the sidewalk below their feet. Something apparently comes to his mind, and he looks up with a mischievous light in his eyes. "Actually, yes, I want you to do it now. How far do you think you could carry me?"

"How far do you need me to carry you?"

"Wherever JB is!"

Nate blinks. "...You want to flaunt that I'm willing to carry you to her?" he asks flatly.

"Yes, yes I do," Everett says with a self-satisfied smile. "I can text her and ask where she is if you want."

Nate hums, considering it for a moment. "Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. C'mere."

"Hell yeah!" Everett practically leaps into Nate's arms. Nate chuckles and shifts him, tucking one arm under Everett's legs and the other under his back. "Wow, okay, I can totally see why JB wanted to be held," Everett comments. "You good? I'm not too heavy, right?"

"Pfft, please. This is nothing." Everett is no heavier than a barbell or anything else that Nate uses to work out. "Where do you think JB is?"

"Let's check her room," Everett suggests.

"I'm the one walking here," Nate points out with a low chuckle. "What's this 'let's' you're talking about?"

"Oh, haha. Mister Technicality, huh?"

"Would that make you the other Mister Technicality?"

"When did we get married?"

"When you weren't looking."

Everett turns his head and hides his laugh in Nate's shoulder. "God, why am I the only one who knows how much of a dork you are? It's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, _Jeremy_."

"I don't think Jeremy could carry you like this."

"Point taken." Everett lets out another small snicker. "Pretty sure he'd wanna be the one to get carried anyway."

"Think he was jealous of JB?"

"Definitely."

Nate gives a small laugh, shifting his hold on Everett before saying, "We should give him advice."

"What sort of crappy advice would we give?" Everett says incredulously. "You just thought we were already dating for a good portion of our relationship, and I thought that we were just hanging out as friends and that you would never feel the same because you were the straightest straight person to ever exist."

"We could point out the importance of communication."

"Ha!" Everett grins, reaching up to wrap his arms around Nate's neck. "Well here's some communication: I want a kiss."

Nate looks at Everett with one eyebrow raised. "Don't push it, Eve."

"Ah, fine."

"...I'll kiss you when we get back to our room."

"Really?! Deal!"


End file.
